Rock in Rio : Uma História Muito Louca
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Baseada em uma história real! Sesshoumaru era líder da banda Bakuseiga e Rin era fã. Em um encontro inesperado, Rin entrou em uma grande enrascada muito prazeroza! Querem saber? Dedico esta fic à minha melhor amiga Nina! Bulma Buttowski essa é pra ti tbm!


Quem ouvisse esta história que vou contar, com certeza não iria acreditar. Não iria acreditar mesmo! Quando contei esta para minha melhor amiga foi difícil tentar convencê-la, ela acreditou, pois estava lá dentro do show no qual eu não consegui entrar. Seu nome? Higurashi Kagome.

Antes de sair de casa, eu tentava de qualquer jeito arrumar um ingresso para o dia do show de minhas bandas favoritas. Kagome não parava de mandar mensagem me instruindo em como conseguir na Rodoviária de Tóquio, onde os ônibus levavam as pessoas diretamente para o show. Afinal, estava proibido de estacionar os carros perto do local.

Eu nem me apresentei, estou tão empolgada para contar minha história e eu acabei esquecendo deste detalhe importante : meu nome é Nakagawa Rin, tenho 23 anos e sou estudante de psicologia na Universidade de Tóquio. Minha melhor amiga estudou lá comigo por um tempo e foi onde nos conhecemos, mas foi transferida por outra de altíssima qualidade. Torço muito por ela!

Kagome tem 20 anos, é super divertida, animada e sempre está pronta para me aconselhar. Eu jamais esqueço o que ela sempre diz : " eu vou te defender com unhas e dentes e aii de quem zombar de você! Ninguém zomba de minha melhor amiga!". Ela não é fofa? As roupas que ela usa são tão exóticas ! Ela ama casaquinhos , short, meia calça confeccionada, all star colorido e seu cabelo desfiado e lindo! Além dos vestidos maravilhosos que ela possui! Fico babando sempre quando eu vou até à casa dela!

Bom, vamos à história! Recebia as mensagens diretas da minha amiga me perguntando se eu havia saído de casa. Pior que não, graças à minha irmã que demora pra caramba para se arrumar! Acho que foi por causa dela que eu não consegui o bendito do ingresso! Eu tinha duas alternativas :

Número 1 : O cambista de moicano rosa da Rodoviária que Kagome me indicou. Eu não sei como existe gente estranha nesse mundo, mas tudo bem. Vamos respeitar o estilo dos outros né?

Número 2 : Procurar cambista no próprio evento.

Quem apostou a alternativa número dois acertou!

Enfim, saí de casa depois de uma hora depois de ter trocado mensagens com Kagome , agora vocês sabem o motivo não é? Chegamos lá na Rodoviária de Tóquio, procurando o cara de moicano rosa que tinha os ingressos sobrando. Encontrei? Claro que não, não achei nenhum cambista por lá! Então fui com minha irmã e meu cunhado até o evento.

Chegando lá, encontramos uma conhecida que também estava na mesma situação que eu, porém a única diferença é que ela tinha vendido o ingresso dela. Que louca não? Seu nome é Murasaki Sango. Ela é simpática , porém tímida. Mas fez questão de me acompanhar para conseguir ingresso, enquanto minha irmã e meu cunhado entraram no evento. Que raiva!

Estávamos caminhando pelo lado de fora perguntando um por um se havia cambista vendendo pelo menos por 3.500 ienes. Infelizmente só encontramos gente vendendo por 7.500 ienes no mínimo! Um absurdo!

Até que Sango teve uma idéia brilhante: ela ligou para um dos caras da credenciaria do evento para "trabalhar lá dentro". A tática seria : entrar como funcionária do evento e depois fugir e se esconder pela multidão afim de encontrar meu cunhado e minha irmã.

Entramos na bendita fila enorme da credenciaria, um homem que registrava em sua prancheta os nomes e a identidade pediu para todos nós o documento , o nome e o número da identidade. Sango havia esquecido do documento, então fingiu mostrando o meu e registrou o nome dela. Dei meus 3.500 ienes para o cara ver se conseguia para mim e então fiquei esperançosa pela minha entrada no evento.

Mas o que temíamos aconteceu: uma multidão tentou entrar nessa fila e muitos deles conseguiram entrar. E pior quando o show da nossa banda favorita entrou, muitas pessoas correram para derrubar a grade. Resultado: não entrei no evento, a polícia tacou bomba de efeito moral no povo e eu tossi tanto devido à fumaceira pelo ar. Sango não conseguiu recuperar o seu dinheiro , porém eu consegui logo.

Conclusão disso tudo: ficamos sentadas na grama ouvindo o show frustradas pelo lado de fora e Kagome não parava de me mandar mensagens preocupada, pois ela tinha ouvido a bomba. A tranqüilizei dizendo que estava bem e que estive longe da confusão.

De repente começou a chover muito e Sango estava começando a passar mal. Desistiu de ficar e foi para casa, nos abraçamos e agradecemos uma à outra pela tentativa. E lá estava eu sozinha, com minha capinha de chuva amarela. Parecia um pinto molhado, pois minha capa não era tão resistente assim.

Então, sentei na grama próxima ao telão onde exibia os shows. Bom, melhor do que nada né? Quando do nada aparece uma mulher estranha e bêbada na minha frente:

"Sabia que você é uma gracinha?" – Gente que medo eu tive dela! Começou a me elogiar falando que sou uma gracinha, fofa, simpática, mas o pior da noite foi essa:

" Você nunca beijou uma mulher? Não quer ter essa experiência agora? Só um beijinho!"

Claro que eu recusei! Além de ela estar bêbada, era uma desconhecida! Eu não beijo uma pessoa que acabo de conversar pela primeira vez!

Graças à Deus ela desistiu! Enfim, depois três pessoas aparentemente normais viram a cena e também acharam tensa a minha situação. Como não tinha ninguém para conversar, resolvi puxar assunto com eles sobre várias coisas, inclusive eles também estavam na mesma situação: tentando ingresso pra variar né?

Infelizmente eles precisavam ir embora, pois o show da minha banda favorita demorou mais de uma hora. E vejo muita gente indo embora desistindo.

Antes de contar a melhor parte, irei contar um dos fatos mais felizes da minha vida:

**Flashback**

_Estava eu no Café Japan comendo meu simples pão na chapa com manteiga e chocolate quente, sempre faço isso antes de ir para faculdade. Eu tomava meu café da manhã lendo uma das revistas de fofocas mais famosas do país e claro que estava lendo a matéria da minha banda favorita a Bakuseiga, em que o líder era o gato mais gostoso da banda: Taisho Sesshoumaru. Seus longos cabelos prateados combinando perfeitamente com seus olhos cor de âmbares penetrantes e sedutores. E quando ele resolve tocar guitarra agitando aquelas cascatas prateadas, ele provoca suspiros coletivos. É, infelizmente as outras fãs também sonham em estar com ele._

_Enquanto eu lia a matéria da revista sobre a Bakuseiga, ouvi o sino anunciando a entrada de alguém. Bom, não olhei porque achei que seria um cliente qualquer. Quando de repente ouvi várias vozes falando o nome dele. O NOME DELE!_

_Não pude acreditar, queria ver isso com meus próprios olhos! Quando os levantei pude ver claramente ELE! Estava no balcão lindo como sempre, usando calça preta, botas pretas e blusa branca com um dragão preto estampado nas costas. Claro, não pude deixar de reparar no braço forte com um dragão tatuado no braço esquerdo, parte dele pois a manga da blusa escondia. _

_Fingi que eu nem ligava, mas era quase impossível pelo menos não dar umas olhadas discretas. Para completar ele sentou-se à mesa ao lado da minha e eu continuando a fingir que não o vi._

_Mas era impossível, assim que olhei de novo para ele, o que eu não esperava aconteceu: ELE ESTAVA OLHANDO DIRETAMENTE PARA MIM O TEMPO TODO! Não pude evitar de ficar calada não é?_

_- Me desculpe, eu sou muito fã da Bakuseiga e você canta e toca muito bem, admiro muito seu desempenho no palco. Poderia me dar um autógrafo e tirar uma foto comigo?_

_Ele me olhou nos olhos ainda calado o que me assustou muito, parecia que ele ia me sugar com o seu olhar. Era como se ele quisesse me analisar. E então, ele respondeu com sua voz fria e sexy: _

_- Eu não costumo dar autógrafos para fãs, embora você mereça – Com um meio sorriso pegou meu caderninho começando a assinar – Qual seu nome?_

_-Na-Nakagawa Rin – Eu estava tão nervosa que acabei gaguejando, que tonta! Ele deve ter me achado uma idiota e tola!_

_- Não parece ser tola e idiota por apenas pedir um autógrafo – Peraê, ele lê os pensamentos das pessoas?_

_-E não sou telepata! – Ah é sim! Adivinhou meus pensamentos duas vezes, o que você quer meu filho, me assombrar?_

_- Está aqui o seu autógrafo – Peguei meu caderninho e li logo na frente dele o que escreveu para mim : " Para Pequena Rin Nakagawa, abraços Taisho Sesshoumaru e o símbolo da banda, um dragão enrolado no B muito bem desenhado"_

_- Obrigada! – Dei o mais meigo sorriso que pude dar, como eu estava gritando de felicidade por dentro, por fora eu parecia uma tonta gaguejando e tremendo como um bichinho prestes a ser comido por uma fera selvagem. _

_Assim que me virei para me sentar onde estava, ouvi-o me chamar novamente. E agora? O que será que ele quer comigo? Afinal, ele não sabia que eu existia então o que ele queria de mim agora?_

_- Por que você foi tão ousada em me pedir um autógrafo? As fãs nunca teriam essa audácia de me pedir, já que eu nunca suportei isso. – Eu gelei totalmente assim que ouvi sua pergunta fria e direta, ele sabe estudar bem a sua vítima mesmo mal conhecendo-a._

_- Bem eu... Apenas admiro o seu trabalho e não acho errado um fã pedir um autógrafo do seu ídolo, é o mais comum que existe e se me permite responder melhor, acho que você deveria ser mais receptivo com seus fãs. Se continuar a tratá-los assim, vai perder o sucesso que tem atualmente – Não acredito que eu disse isso, os olhos dele se estreitaram e rapidamente se levantou perante a mim e aproximou o rosto do meu respondendo no mesmo instante:_

_- Pequena Rin, não sabe o que está dizendo. É proibido então proteger a própria privacidade? Eu tenho sucesso justamente pelo bom trabalho que a banda executou nestes últimos anos. E sua resposta não é errada admito, mas irá pagar por ela e muito caro – Engoli a seco, o que ele estava pretendendo? – Você irá para o show da Bakuseiga no evento Rock in Rio?_

_- Vou tentar, embora eu não consegui ingresso – Respondi não tirando os olhos nos dele apesar de estar tremendo de medo dele._

_- Certo, pois consiga-o imediatamente, vou adorar revê-la – Sua voz sombria me assustava, ele está sim tramando algo contra mim – Está indo para a faculdade? – Disse olhando para minha pasta escrita "Psicologia – Universidade de Tóquio" _

_-Sim, por quê? – O olhei não entendendo sua pergunta._

_- Irei levá-la até lá, será como metade de minha resposta à sua ousadia – O que ? Apenas metade me levando para faculdade em seu carro? E o que será quando ele completar? Ele está realmente me apavorando! E eu nem pude tentar recusar, pois ele já havia pagado a conta e saído do Café em direção ao seu carro. Nossa, que delicado!_

_Deixei o dinheiro sobre a mesa e fui atrás dele parecendo que estava indo para a forca. Enfim, avistei-o destravando seu conversível preto MA-RA-VI-LHO-SO! Olhou para mim e me indicou com os olhos a porta do banco carona. Entrei no carro em silêncio e Sesshoumaru deu a partida._

_Durante o percurso, eu não conseguia dar um "pio" , claro depois da ameaça da completa resposta , não teria coragem de dar alguma objeção a isso , o que foi logo percebido por ele o meu silêncio :_

_- Não precisa ter medo de mim pequena, foi ousada agora está "encrencada" – Deu uma pequena risada , me olhando de canto enquanto dirigia seu conversível – Eu não mordo, embora quem mexe comigo terá sua conseqüência – Parou o seu carro no portão da Universidade e me olhou diretamente nos olhos – Esteja lá no evento, se eu não vê-la, eu vou te caçar, nem que eu atrase meu show! – Destravou a porta para que eu pudesse desembarcar do veículo – Até mais pequena Rin – Antes que eu descesse, senti suas garras arranhando levemente minha mão , não me arrepiei imagina! _

_Assim que saí do carro, uma multidão me olhava como se eu fosse um alien. Lá no meio do pátio podia ver meus dois amigos : Jakotsu e Miroku boquiabertos, pois também reconheceram o carro ._

_- Amiga! Você está namorando o tão bonitão vocalista da banda Bakuseiga? – Miroku me puxou logo querendo saber tudo – Detalhes nos conta tudo agora!_

_- Quer dizer que você conseguiu pescar esse peixão suculento? – Jakotsu , meu único amigo gay. Ele é comprometido, mas não deixa de olhar para ídolos bonitos né? _

_- SE VOCÊS PARAREM DE ME INTERROGAR, EU AGRADEÇO! Se vocês não sabem, ele está me observando! – Olhei para o portão e era verdade, porém acelerou o carro na hora que eu avistei o veículo dele._

_- Uuuuh! Todas as garotas queriam estar na sua pele amor! Estou vendo vários olhares invejosos para cima de você! – Jakotsu fala tão baixo, que a multidão que passava por ali não evitava me olhar! _

_- Eu não me importo, afinal ele não fez nada demais! É porque eu ousei respondê-lo e ele vai aprontar alguma comigo, não sei o que é mas me exigiu que eu fosse ao evento onde a Bakuseiga vai tocar._

_- O que você respondeu a ele? – Miroku estava tão curioso que seus olhos brilhavam e respondi contando o que aconteceu no café até ele me trazer para faculdade. Os dois não evitaram e riram tão alto que as pessoas estranhavam quando passavam por perto. Quem não iria estranhar? Esses dois malucos e escandalosos fazendo-me passar vergonha em pleno pátio!_

_- Eu não acho graça nenhuma! A amiga de vocês está encrencada e eu sou obrigada a passar por isso também? – Os dois continuavam a rir me abraçando e tentando me confortar sem sucesso. _

_- Fica assim não amor, às vezes a vingança pode ser muito boa viu? – Jakotsu sorriu de uma forma que me assustou profundamente._

_- Ou não – Miroku riu seguido de Jakotsu me irritando ao extremo! – Espere até o evento minha querida que você saberá metade da resposta dele._

_- Obrigada pelo consolo meus amores, agora vamos pra aula Jakotsu, hoje psicopatologia tá Freud e estamos ferrados nesta matéria! Vamos logo! – Eu disse puxando sem deixá-lo dar nenhuma resposta – Beijo Miroku, nos veremos amanhã!_

_- Beijo amiga! Até amanhã! – Ele mandou um beijo no ar e seguiu o caminho oposto._

**Fim do Flashback**

Voltando à realidade, o dia do Rock in Rio. Molhada, sozinha esperando o próximo show no telão, já que meu cunhado e minha irmã estavam lá assistindo lá dentro. Então fui procurar cobertura do outro lado da rua.

Só via uma multidão indo embora muito irritada pelo atraso do show, eu pensei na última frase dele na hora : "_Esteja lá no evento, se eu não vê-la, eu vou te caçar, nem que eu atrase meu show!" _Aquilo me fez gelar! Será que ele estava me procurando? Não, não era possível, ele iria atrasar o show por causa de mim?

O que eu temia aconteceu : vi uma limusine preta passar por perto e parar diante de mim. Um segurança alto, de terno preto, um comunicador no ouvido e óculos escuros me encarava :

- Senhorita Nakagawa Rin? – O homem se aproximou de mim e disse – O vocalista da Bakuseiga está convocando a senhorita até seu camarim, quer vê-la imediatamente.

- Tu-tudo bem.. – Eu quase não senti o chão de tão nervosa que estava. O segurança me guiou até o veículo e me levou até os fundos do evento onde localizava o camarim dos artistas. Os seguranças abriram os portões e a limusine entrou pelo estacionamento de carros dos organizadores do evento.

O segurança me ajudou a desembarcar do veículo – Acompanhe-me por favor – Caminhei ao seu lado em silêncio até o camarim da Bakuseiga, meu coração batia todo tempo , eu tremia tanto por dentro que senti vontade de sair correndo.

- Nem cogite essa idéia Rin! – Sesshoumaru abriu a porta logo me mandando essa – Não vai fugir até eu dar o "seu castigo" pela sua ousadia! – Me puxou até seu camarim e nem me deixou responder, pois ele havia me beijado! Seus lábios explorando os meus de forma avassaladora, carinhosa e selvagem ao mesmo tempo. Sentia sua língua brincando com a minha enquanto seus braços me envolviam firmemente, colando meu corpo ao seu, podendo sentir toda sua masculinidade da cabeça aos pés.

Estava quase perdendo o fôlego, quando ele interrompeu o beijo mas não deixando de me abraçar. Olhou-me nos olhos com um meio sorriso e eu tive que perguntar logo :

- Por que me beijou e por que está atrasando o seu show por minha causa?

- Logo saberá, está fazendo perguntas demais! – Me deu um selinho longo seguido de outro beijo molhado e quente – Agora vamos ao show! – Me puxou pela mão em direção ao palco mundo, olhei para meu celular havia 134 mensagens não lidas. Meu Deus! Havia esquecido completamente de Kagome! Respondi rapidamente antes de ir para o palco : " Amiga, desculpe não responder, estou aqui com ELE! Vai me ver já já! Beijos, te amo! AAAAAAAH!" E nesse exato momento ele arremessou o meu celular contra uma das caixas de som ao fundo, quase quebrando o meu celular! Que mal educado!

Assim que chegamos no palco, ele me deixou na coxia e me deu outro beijo. A banda começou a tocar a primeira música! Droga! Era a minha favorita da banda e ele sabe mesmo me provocar! E ele canta tão bem e como manda bem na guitarra deixando o público ao delírio :

_**Every time that I look in the mirror**_

_**All these lines on my face gettin' clearer**_

_**The past is gone**_

_**It went by like dusk to dawn**_

_**Isn't that the way?**_

_**Everybody's got their dues in life to pay**_

_**I know, nobody knows**_

_**Where it comes and where it goes**_

_**I know it's everybody's sin**_

_**You got to lose to know how to win**_

_**Half my life's in books' written pages**_

**Toda vez que eu me olho no espelho**

**Todas estas linhas no meu rosto se clareiam**

**O passado se foi**

**Passou como o crepúsculo à aurora**

**Não é desse jeito?**

**Todo mundo tem que pagar suas dívidas na vida**

**Eu sei que ninguém sabe**

**De onde vem e para onde vai**

**Eu sei que é pecado de todo mundo**

**Você tem que perder para saber como vencer**

**Metade da minha vida está escrita em páginas de livros**

**Lived and learned from fools and from sages**

**You know it's true**

**All the things**

**Come back to you**

**Vivo e aprendo dos tolos e dos sábios**

**Você sabe que é verdade**

**Todas as coisas que faz**

**Voltam para você**

**Sing with me**

**Sing for the year**

**Sing for the laughter n' sing for the tear**

**Sing with me**

**If it's just for today**

**Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away, take you away**

**Cante comigo**

**Cante pelos anos**

**Cante pelo riso e cante pelas lágrimas**

**Cante comigo**

**Ao menos só por hoje**

**Talvez amanhã o bom senhor o levará**

**Yeahh,Sing with me**

**Sing for the year**

**Sing for the laughter n' sing for the tear**

**Sing with me**

**But just for today**

**Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away**

**Dream on, dream on, dream on**

**Dream until the dream come true**

**Dream on, dream on, dream on**

**Dream until your dream come true**

**Dream on, dream on, dream on**

**Dream on, dream on, dream on, Yeahhhhhhh**

**Yeahh, Cante comigo Sonhe**

**Cante para o ano**

**Cante pelo riso e cante pelas lágrimas**

**Cante comigo**

**Mas só por hoje**

**Talvez amanhã o bom senhor o levará**

**Sonhe, sonhe, sonhe**

**Sonhe UM Consigo sonho Que se Realiza.**

**Sonhe, sonhe, sonhe,**

**E sonhe Até Que Seu sonho se realizar.**

**Sonhe! sonhe! sonhe!**

**sonhe! sonhe! sonhe! sonhe!**

**Sing with me**

**Sing for the year**

**Sing for the laughter n' sing for the tear**

**Sing with me**

**If it's just for today**

**Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away**

**Sing with me**

**Sing for the year**

**Sing for the laughter n' sing for the tear**

**Sing with me**

**If it's just for today**

**Maybe tomorrow the good lord will take you away**

**Will take you away!**

**Yeah!**

**Cante comigo**

**Cante para o ano**

**Cante pelo riso e cante pelas lágrimas**

**Cante comigo**

**Se for apenas por hoje**

**Talvez amanhã o bom senhor o levará**

**Cante comigo**

**Cante para o ano**

**Cante pelo riso e cante pelas lágrimas**

**Cante comigo**

**Se for apenas por hoje**

**Talvez amanhã o bom senhor o levará**

**Irá levá-lo embora!**

Quando a banda terminou a música, não pude conter a emoção que eu sentia naquele momento. Sesshoumaru cantou tão bem e fora o solo de guitarra , foi demais! Aplaudi na coxia e vi que ele lançou seu olhar para mim quando olhou para o fundo do palco como se me chamasse:

- Quero apresentar a todos vocês, minha namorada Nakagawa Rin – O que? Ele não fez isso! Olhei para ele quieta e o público aplaudia e claro muitas meninas me olhavam com inveja – Eu sei que esta notícia foi uma surpresa para todos e foi mais ainda para mim, pois ela ousou em me conquistar.

- Era essa sua resposta final? – Perguntei sussurrando perto dele, eu não acredito que ele me fez pagar um mico desses! - Minha irmã, Kagome vão me matar por isso! Ouviu bem?

- Isso é para você aprender a não ser ousada e abusada minha Rin – Sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto me deu um longo abraço e um pequeno selinho, só ouvia assobios e gritos do publico. Que vergonha!

Antes de começar a segunda música, Sesshoumaru pediu para colocar uma poltrona preta para que eu assistisse ao show "de camarote", no canto do palco. Bakuseiga tocou a segunda música, mais agitada o que fez os fãs pularem e cantarem junto com ele. Ao longe pude ver Kagome e Inuyasha não acreditando no que está acontecendo. Acenei para os dois e a vi sinalizar para mim algo parecido com "Você vai me contar tudo mocinha! Não vai escapar de mim".

O show terminou com a música mais famosa e cantada do momento e eu não pude deixar de cantar junto né? A banda agradeceu ao público com Sesshoumaru sendo o porta-voz agradecendo e dizendo que voltaria em breve! Assim que as luzes se apagaram, ele olhou para mim me puxando para si dando-me outro beijo.

- Gostou da resposta minha Rin? – Ele me matava de delírio com aqueles olhos penetrantes e sedutores - Sabe que quem mexe comigo, terá suas conseqüências como eu disse naquele dia.

- Sim, mas não esperava você anunciar que sou sua namorada! Eu nem disse sim!

- Seus olhos responderam por você mesma – Ai! Cínico, convencido, descarado e gostoso! Quem ele pensa que é para me deixar encurralada?

- O seu atual namorado e vocalista da banda Bakuseiga na qual você é fã número um agora – De novo ele trabalhando com sua maldita telepatia!

- Não sou telepata, já disse! – Quase bati nele, mas o próprio riu da minha cara de irritação total.

- Está bem senhor convencido, posso ir embora? Estou cansada. Não sabe o que eu passei para ver vocês tocarem! – O olhei nos olhos sorrindo leve e mesmo assim estava muito envergonhada.

- Não, ainda temos muito que curtir esta noite! – E me beijou sem me deixar protestar algo. Seu beijo quente me fez esquecer tudo ao meu redor. Só eu e ele ali, juntos na penumbra do palco mundo.

- Eu preciso ligar para duas pessoas, eu não demoro – Peguei meu celular e liguei para Kagome

- SUA LOUCA! QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE NAMORADA DO SESSHOUMARU? CONTA-ME TUDO AGORA! – Afastei meu celular do ouvido devido aos gritos da minha amiga.

- Calma Kagome, só liguei para dizer que vou jantar com ele e te conto tudo depois, juro!

- Ok, vai lá amiga! Amanhã você não me escapa! Quero saber todos os detalhes ouviu?

-Ok! Beijão, te amo!

-Também amiga, até amanhã!

-Até!

Desliguei o celular e liguei logo para minha irmã. A reação dela foi a mesma de Kagome, queria saber os detalhes de como isso aconteceu. Disse para ela que pode ficar tranqüila que ele me levará para casa e avisar a mamãe que está tudo bem. Não sei como consegui contornar isso, mas enfim.

Sesshoumaru estava me esperando até eu terminar a ligação. Que bonitinho! Enfim, fomos para os fundos do palco onde estava estacionado o carro dele. Ele deu a partida e me levou ao hotel onde ele se hospedou junto com a banda. Me guiou até sua suíte e pediu o jantar para dois.

- Venha, vou fazer uma massagem breve para relaxar. Sei que está tensa – Ele tirou meu casaco beijando meu pescoço, gentilmente me carregando no colo pousando-me sobre a cama.

Sesshoumaru deitou-se ao meu lado e começou a me beijar lentamente despindo-me peça por peça beijando cada local descoberto. Abriu meu sutiã beijando o colo e em seguida chupava e mordia levemente os mamilos, passando a língua em cada um deles. Descia a língua em meu abdômen causando cócegas me fazendo rir o que o motivou a ir além.

Retirou sua camisa preta e sua calça exibindo seu corpo definido e irresistível. Como poderia dizer não a este homem? Ele deitou sobre mim continuando a brincadeira, me beijando nos lábios descendo lentamente a língua pelas minhas coxas até o centro do meu prazer, fazendo movimentos vai e vem. Voltou a me olhar nos olhos como um predador. Isso não era justo, ele não me deixava dominá-lo!

Deitou-se sobre mim abrindo minhas pernas devagar, penetrando seu sexo aos poucos e me beijando no pescoço, com suas hábeis mãos pelas costas dando leves arranhões, subindo os lábios até os meus, me beijando enquanto penetrava dentro de mim lentamente.

Gemia por entre os beijos, o deixando louco acelerando os movimentos aos poucos, me olhando nos olhos após me morder no pescoço, deixando uma marca.

- Agora você é só minha, minha eternamente , minha marca em você comprova – Sussurrou em meu ouvido continuando a penetrar mais rápido, me fazendo gritar seu nome e gememos alto , parecia uma bela melodia ecoando pelo quarto e assim chegamos juntos ao ápice do prazer, ambos suados e satisfeitos.

Sesshoumaru deitou-se e me puxou para cima de si, fazendo-me deitar abraçada com ele , minha cabeça sobre seu peito, senti um beijo em minha testa e não pude evitar de olhar nos olhos dele .

- Linda, tão pequena e linda. Não queria admitir mas no dia do café, eu senti que seria minha , porém achava que não passava de uma ilusão. Estava errado, você é aquela que sempre quis em uma mulher. Amo-te! – Nem me deixou responder, pois me beijou de forma apaixonada que até me fez esquecer o que eu iria responder!

- Eu também amo você, apesar de ser um convencido, descarado e gostoso! – Ele riu e me beijou , deslizando suas garras em minhas coxas e costas.

- Eu não sei se sua mãe irá concordar com isso, quero levá-la em nossa turnê. Eu pedirei aos seus pais formalmente, pois imagino que és tão bem educada por eles.

-Mas, eu não sei se vai dar . Por causa da faculdade, não pode ser nas férias?

-Tudo bem minha pequena, admiro sua preocupação com os estudos. A levarei para casa amanhã e te perturbarei todos os dias por telefone, internet e todo final de semana irei te visitar! – Seus olhos não mentiam, ele era louco mesmo!

- Louco por você – Ah! Pára de ser telepata, que saco! – Vamos dormir minha Rin, imagino que esteja cansada - Boa noite minha pequena teimosa - E me beijou novamente, me aconchegando sobre seu peito, acariciando meus cabelos com delicadeza como se eu fosse uma boneca frágil. no

E então? Acreditam que isso aconteceu comigo? Quando contei tudo isso para Kagome ela surtou! Me abraçou e fez questão de ser a madrinha do casamento! É mole? Quando contei para minha irmã, ela quase teve um ataque de felicidade por mim! Quando contei ao Jakotsu e ao Miroku, eles fizeram um escândalo no meio da faculdade pra variar né e incluindo uma multidão me enchendo de perguntas.

E o pior de tudo : Sesshoumaru naquele mesmo dia me buscou na porta da Universidade, eu e uma multidão veio atrás de mim, a cena era pior que um acidente de carro onde o costume é ter uma multidão em volta. Que vergonha!

Ai! Como é difícil ser namorada de um rockstar!

**N/A : Espero que tenham gostado da oneshot! Essa história realmente aconteceu comigo, fora ser namorada de um rockstar, quem me dera! T.T**

**Por favor mandem reviews, deixam esta criança feliz! *-***

**Beijos no coração! =****


End file.
